Max The Maleficent
by Marcel Marceau II
Summary: Due to a petty sibling fall out between Jerry and Megan, Megan puts a spell on Max when he was a baby to get revenge on Jerry. Years later, it turns out that Max is under Maleficent's spell. Unfortunately to everyone's dismay, the spell takes over Max's spirit and he becomes the evil antagonist of Waverly Place. The only person who can save Max from the spell is Max himself.


2013

On one summer night, Max was fast asleep in his bedroom when Kelbo and Megan apeared, with a flash of magic. The two of them slowly walks over to his bedside. Max was snoring very loudly which almost startled them.

"Are you sure that really our nephew?" asked Kelbo. "Or is that Snorewax from Pokemon in disguise?"

"Oh doesn't he look so handsome?" asked Megan. "Oh this is perfect, I've been waiting for this moment for almost eighteen years."

"You do realize that this isn't right," said Kelbo.

"Who the heck are you the government?" asked Megan. "Besides, I'm not doing this just for him. I'm going to benefit from this."

"He's just a kid, Megan," said Kelbo.

"No kidding Sherlock!" said Megan, through a husky whisper.

"Whatever mess you and Jerry have in the past," Kelbo said. "You two have to squash it!"

"No!" said Megan. "I gave him enough time to clear the air with me. So, now it's the time to take something away from him."

"Oh my God!" said Kelbo, frantically. "Please don't kill him!"

"No, you moron!" asked Megan. "I'm not that sick and twisted, I love Max. "But, I would love him much more without all of his goods."

"Without all of his goods?" asked Kelbo.

"Yep," said Megan. "And with a few more touches my task would be complete."

"Yeah, I don't get it," said Kelbo, bewildered.

"Yeah," said Megan. "You have no idea."

It was the summer of 1995, Kelbo was watching Alex and Justin while Jerry and Theresa bring home baby Max from the hospital.

Kelbo was playing horseback with Alex and Justin when Jerry and Theresa came in.

"Mommy's back!" said Justin as he rushes over towards them.

Theresa had baby Max held tightly to her chest, as Jerry stands proudly next to her. Justin goes to hug them both.

"Woa, take it easy son," said Jerry, as he pats him on the head.

"Did you bring us gifts?" asked Justin.

"Of course we did, honey," Theresa, as all of them goes towards the couch.

Thesa sits down and carefully holds baby Max on her lap. Everyone looks amazed.

"Alex, Justin," said Theresa, happily. "Meet your little brother Max."

Justin was smiling at it.

"Can I pet it?" Justin said.

"Not at the moment," said Jerry. "But you can just watch him."

"Hey sweetie," said Theresa to Alex, who was playing around a little bit, eating a popsicle. "Don't you want to see your baby brother?"

Alex shakes her head no.

"Oh, c'mon," said Jerry. "You know you want to. He's gonna really loves you, I know he will."

Alex runs over to Theresa and baby Max. Just as Theresa leans over and to show her the baby, Alex threw her red popsicle at Max, and he made a baby sound.

"Alex!" Theresa exclaimed, as everyone else was in shocked. Luckily the popsicle bounced off of Max and landed on the floor with no mess. "That was not nice!"

"Well, you know how jealous two years olds are said Kelbo. "You got to get them when they a little older."

"How do you know?" asked Jerry. "You don't even have kids."

"So," said Kelbo. "I see this in other families all the time."

"Yeah right," said Jerry.

"Do you mind holding him while I look in this bag for his diaper?" Theresa said to Kelbo.

"Why certainly," said Kelbo, happily.

"Speaking of diapers," said Jerry. "At least we found someone to change them for us."

"Oh, buzz off will ya," said Kelbo, as Theresa carefully gives the baby to Kelbo.

"Hey there little fella," said Kelbo, as he lightly bounces him up and down. "I'm your uncle Kelbo. You're one lucky nephew."

"You think that this one will turn out to be like Kelbo?" Theresa whispered to Jerry.

"I don't know," said Jerry. "We got to wait and see."

"Woa, man," said Kelbo. "He sure has a strong grip for an 7 pound baby."

"You think that he's going to be fearless when he grows up?" asked Jerry.

"I think so," said Kelbo. "I can can tell off the bat that this kids going to be something special."

"I agree," said Theresa.

"In fact, he's going to be so special that I might use him for good luck," said Kelbo, with a michevious grin. "I have a great feeling that the giants are gonna win this superbowl."

"I exactly had that same feeling, myself," said Jerry.

"How about we use him as a magical lamp or something," jokes Kelbo.

"In your dreams, you nut job," said Theresa, now taking back the baby. "I'm not letting anyone use my baby as pawn in nobody's schemes! He will grow up to be anything that he wants to be...Besides a drug dealer or a hustler."

"Oh man," joked Jerry. "I have plans on using him to get rid of the gang that's across the street."

"Oh hush," said Theresa.

Then there was a knock at the door. Kelbo goes over to answers it. As he opens the door, he was surprised. Megan was standing there dressed in all black out fit, and was wearing an unique black hat.

"Who is it?" Theresa calls out.

"Megan!" Kelbo said, hesitantly.

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Megan.

"Of course sis," said Kelbo. "In fact, you just came right on time to witness something special."

"Let me guess, Jerry is throwing himself the father of the year type of party?" asked Megan, as he passes Kelbo.

As Jerry turns to see Megan walk in to greet them, he quickly goes up to her and stands in front of her with his arms folded.

"Well, look who shows up after five years," said Jerry, in a smug tone. "I am really intrigued."

"Wow," said Megan. "Well look at you. You haven't changed a bit."

"I can say the exact same thing about you deary," said Jerry.

"I see you been practicing putting your walls up," said Megan. "Even without your precious little magic."

"What the heck do you want Megan?" asked Jerry.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about," said Megan.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" snapped Jerry. "The reason why you're showing up here all this time is because you want something."

"You know you always have a very big temper," said Megan. "Especially while we was growing up."

"Guys, I don't think this sudden flow of energy is good for the new baby," said Kelbo.

"New baby?" asked Megan, almost surprised.

"Yes, new baby!" said Jerry, boldly. "Which it looks like he won't get the proper opportunity to his aunt because she's too busy resenting her family."

"Well to be quite honest with you Jerr Bear," said Megan. "There is a lot to resent for, even now."

"Then why are you here?!" snapped Jerry. "What do you want? More money, a place to stay or you can take advantage of me?"

"What on earth is going on here?" asked Theresa in concern. She stands next to Jerry holding the baby close to her again.

"My little sis is starting up trouble with us again," said Jerry, glaring at Megan. "And I'm not going to take it anymore."

"Fine," said Megan. "Then don't take it. All you have to do is to apologize to me."

"Apologize to you about what?" said Jerry.

"Oh, c'mom big brother," said Meg, with a devious smile. "You know exactly what to apologize for."

Kelbo sees Alex and Justin innocently looking on to see what's going on.

"Hey kids," said Kelbo going up to them and scooping them up. "Let's go outside and build a sand castle while your mommy and daddy have a chat with your lovely aunt."

Kelbo gave Jerry, Theresa, and Megan a concerned look at he takes both Justin and Alex out on the back porch.

Jerry who figured out what Megan was up to, gave her an even more scowling glare.

"You have got to be kidding me!"snapped Jerry. "You're putting me through all of this nonsense because you lost that darn wizard competition?! Are you that much of a sore loser?!"

"First of all, that punk out there that's watching your other kids!" said Megan. "That's a sore loser! And you sat there and gave him all of those power like you're in some Thanksgiving parade."

"Meghan let me tell you something," said Jerry. "I would give my powers to Bill Clinton, before I would ever have given them to you!"

"Oh is that so," said Megan. "Over your own sister."

"Where the heck is your compassion?" asked Jerry. "You know that Kelbo can't survive without his magic!"

"I don't care!" said Megan, bitterly.

"Well you made that loud and clear didn't you?" asked Jerry rhetorically.

"You know he didn't deserve those powers," said Megan. "I worked my butt of for that competition and this is what you do to me? Kick me when I'm down."

"I didn't do none of that," said Jerry. "Besides, if I were to give you those powers, you would've them to take advantage of others, why? Because that's what you do because you're so darn selfish."

"Be that as if may," said Megan, slyly. "If that's what gets the job done, then so be it. Besides, I don't have time for nice guys who are pushovers. It's really sad that our little brother is one of them."

"Wow, it's really good that you came to that revelation," said Jerry. "But guess what...it means that I am not apologizing for nothing!"

"Oh is that so?" said Megan.

"You're right on the money, baby," said Jerry. "I don't even know why am I waisting my time with you. You haven't changed, you're just as selfish as you were when he were back then. The only difference is that you're like a ten year old stuck in a grown women's body."

"Are you done?" asked Megan, nonchalantly. "Because I'm growing bored of your tedious emotions."

"Guys c'mon," said Theresa. "Can you two just get along? Besides, Kelbo is right, this energy is bad for the baby."

"Well then, you know what? Little sis," said Jerry, in a crude tone. "It's time for you to go!"

"No, Jerry, I don't think that's necessary," said Theresa.

"Yeah, Jerr," said Megan, slyly. "I haven't get to see my little baby nephew yet."

She takes a step forward towards Theresa and reaches out her arms.

"Can I please hold him for just one-."

"No!" Jerry snapped, as he steps in front of her. He instantly pushes her back and she almost looses her balance.

"Jerry!" Theresa exclaimed in outrage.

"I want you to get the heck out of my house!" Jerry almost thundered.

"That was a bad move brother!" spat Megan. "Putting your hands me, shoving me like I'm some ragged doll! All I wanted was to do was to see my nephew!"

"Then we'll send you a postcard!" said Jerry, as he now edges her towards the door. "Now get out! Or I will carry you out!"

Then all of a sudden Megan pushes Jerry backwards. And with a quick flash of light, Megan waves her arms across the air in front of her and both Jerry and Theresa were frozen except for baby Max. She then walked over to Jerry who was unaware of the freeze.

"That should hold you," said Megan. "Chump."

She glides between Jerry and goes up to Theresa and baby Max, who is starting to act cranky, based on the baby sounds he was making. Megan was amazed as she looks down at the baby. She then scoopes him up and holds him into her arms. She smiles as she quickly grows attached to the baby.

"My, my, my," said Megan. "You are sort of adorable...and handsome."

Baby Max just stared at her with the cutest smile that she ever seen. She then looks back at both Theresa and Jerry frozen positions.

"Too bad you have boneheads for parents," said Megan, with a chuckle.

She then sighed as she looks back at him and gives him a grin.

"It looks like you're not gonna see me around as much kiddo," she said as he holds him more properly. "But don't you worry, I will try my very best to come visit you every chance I get."

Baby Max closes his eyes as sleep starts to over him. Megan studies him like he's an open book.

"In the meantime," Megan said. "I'm going to give you something that will keep us very connected. Now don't you worry child you won't feel a thing."

She then holds him close to his tiny torso and a shot of green rays shot out of her mouth and goes into baby Max's chest exposing his heart. The transaction lasts about 10 seconds and she pulls away a little bit and Max's heart disapears back into his chest. Then she puts on a michevious grin.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" asked Megan, rhetorically.

Baby Max kept making small baby sounds.

"You have a lot of good in you, boy," said Megan, as she goes and puts him back into Theresa's arms. "It's too bad that I'm going to have to take all of it away from you one day."

She then stares into Theresa's eyes and lightly touches her hair.

"it's gonna be really sad though," Megan continues. "They would have been very proud of you."

She turns and goes towards the door, and looks back.

"Until then, I think it would be wise to treat them with respect," said Megan, towards baby Max but more to herself.

Then with the snap of her fingers Jerry and Theresa was unfrozen.

"Fine, I'll leave!" snapped Megan. "But believe me! This isn't over!"

"Oh it's been over!" snapped Jerry. "Why don't you come back in 5 years or when you got a clue!"

"Oh bite me, you big butt sniffer!" snapped Megan.

"Enough!" snapped Theresa. "I will no longer tolerate this trash talk in front of my baby!"

"Alright," said Megan. "I'm leaving, really."

"But not quick enough!" Jerry said.

"Jerry!" Theresa said, tensely.

"I wish you well, big brother," said Megan, with sarcasm.

"Just get lost will ya!" Jerry goes to put her out, but she was already out of the door.

Jerry slams the door and angrily turns to Theresa, who was a little surprised. His expression then softens.

"I'm going to put him down for a nap," said Theresa, as she scoots out the living room leaving Jerry to stir in his thoughts.

Kelbo had watched half of the situation from the porch, with a worried look. Jerry goes over and sits the couch running his fingers through his hair.


End file.
